A Lost Love
by Hunter of Evil
Summary: Ch4 finally came now
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
After Tidus and Auron left Spira everyone was never the same, especially Yuna. One night as Yuna was sleeping she heard a familliar voice. ''Wake up my beautiful summoner.'' a voice said gently. ''Tidus!!!'' Yuna shouted. ''I thought you were gone.'' ''I did too.'' ''Is sir Auron back too?'' Yuna asked. ''Oh, YOU were worried about me too?'' Auron said cooly. '' I surely was.'' Yuna answered. ''I can't wait to tell the others.'' ''No!'' Auron said firmly. ''We will wait till morning to tell them.'' Auron stated. ''I agree.'' said Tidus. Little did they know that the next day was the start of a new adventure. What will happen, what wil become of them........ 


	2. The Reunion

Hunter: So far so good :)  
  
Hunter: I'd like to introduce my co-host, Tidus!  
  
Tidus: Hi everybody!  
  
Everybody: Hi Tidus!  
  
Hunter: let's get the story on!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 (The reunion)  
  
"What, Tidus and Auron are back!?" Wakka asked surprisedly. "It's true." Yuna said. "Show us Yuna." Lulu stated. As Yuna lead them to her home the three saw two figures, one standing the other sitting. "Tidus, Auron, you're back!" Wakka screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wow you really are back." Lulu said. "It's good to she you guys are alive and well." Tidus said. "Where is Kimahari?" Auron asked. "He went back to Mount Gagazat." Yuna said. "He wanted to be the protector of his kind." "I guess I'll go visit him." Auron said cooly. "Where's Rikku?" Tidus asked. "She's with Cid rebuilding Home in the Calm Lands." said Yuna. (Hunter: How does she know all this?) "Hey Tidus, wanna play some blitzball with the team?" asked Wakka. "How'd you know that I wanted to play some blitzball!?" Tidus asked excitedly. "While the two KIDS play I'll go to mount Gagazat to visit Kimahari." Auron stated. "I hope you travel safely" Lulu said. "I didn't know you cared." Auron said sarcasticly. "I..didn't mean it like that." Lulu said nerveously.   
  
Later on that day Rikku came to Besaid, happy as usual. "Hey guys what's going o...TIDUS!!!" As Rikku saw Tidus she immedietly jumped on him with great force. "OOOHHH I missed you some much when you left." Rikku told. "Could you get off me now?" Tidus asked hurting. "Oh, sorry, did Auron come back too?" "he went to Mount Gagazat to visit Kimahari." Yuna said. Night fall came and only Tidus and Rikku were still outside talking, laughing, and catching up with each other all night. as day came Yuna saw Rikku with Tidus and thought something was happeningwth them. with Auron going to Mount Gagazat, Yuna being suspisious, and Rikku with Tidus, some crazy stuff was going to happen.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hunter: That was a good chapter  
  
Tidus: I agree  
  
Hunter: What's with You and Rikku?  
  
Tidus: Uh Uh sorry gotta go.  
  
(Tidus leaves)  
  
Hunter: that's one strange dude. 


	3. The Calling

Hunter: I wonder where Tidus went.  
  
Cloud: have you seen Sephiroth go by?  
  
Hunter: Wrong fantasy dumb ass.  
  
Cloud: OH! Sorry.  
  
Chapter 2 (the calling)  
  
We join our friends at Besaid Island (except Auron) lying around doing nothing as usual. "Hey sleepy head get off your lazy butt." Rikku screamed in Tidus' ear. "What was that for Rikku?" Tidus asked still half asleep. "Wanna go on a date to..aaa...cccatch..up..with each other." "Sounds good to me." Tidus agreed. Whille Tidus was out with Rikku Yuna started to worry about Tidus. "Where's Tidus and Rikku." "I think he went to the farplane ya." Wakka suggested. "No, he would've told us" Lulu said. As the three worried Auron was almost to Mount Gagazat. "The road seems to be longer than before." Auron said to himself. As he walked he was attacked by four fiends that seemed to be strong. "Just a bunch of small fry." Auron chuckled to himself. As Auron pulled his sword more and more fiends came to challenge him. "This could be bad." After Auron said that a flash of blue whizzed by and took out one of the fiends. That blue flash was none other than Kimahri (this is how you really spell it). "Well, the fuzz ball is actually here." Auron sarcasticly said. As the two attacked the fiends the battle was over in a matter of seconds. The two didn't say anything and just walked on together to Mount Gagazat. When Tidus and Rikku were walking back to Besaid they saw Wakka limping and badly beaten towards them. "What happened here?" Tidus asked instantly. "It's Seymour, he came back some how." Wakka answered shakily. Seymour is back from the dead what did this mean, the answer will soon be reavealed.  
  
Hunter: Seymour, that gay guado dude who tried to marry Yuna, OOOHHH!  
  
Seymour: That's right.  
  
Hunter: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!!??  
  
Seymour: I snuck in through the air vents, now come here.  
  
Hunter: What are you getting ready to do?  
  
Seymour: Stick my dick in your ass.  
  
Hunter: NNNOOOO, I want a chick to do not some gay guado man half breed!!!!  
  
Seymour: Oh stop being so fiesty.  
  
Hunter: Be gentle. 


	4. The Attack

Hunter: Someone help me!!  
  
Seymour: Be still and take it!  
  
Tidus: Hey Seymour, he's mine  
  
Hunter: (crying) I'm saved!  
  
Hunter: (still crying) Let's get the chapter on.  
  
Chapter 3 (The attack)  
  
"I thought Seymour was gone." Tidus said. "Yeah, I thought so to." Rikku also said. "We all thought he was." Wakka stated. While at Mount Gagazat. "Kimahri thought Auron was gone." said Kimahri. "I thought I was gone too." Auron stated. "Come, I introduce you to family." "I didn't know you had one." Back at Besaid. "I refuse to go to the farplane, unless you come with me." Seymour shouted angrily. "Can you send him Yuna?" Tidus asked. "No, he's some how alive." Yuna answered. "Go away dammit!" Wakka shouted at the guado. "Yelling won't make him go away Wakka." Lulu said. "I guess we have to beat him the old fashioned way." Tidus stated. "I hope that you all die a peaceful death." Seymour said sarcasticly. "Hey Seymour, you gotta learn how to shut your mouth." Tidus screamed. As the gang fought with Seymour, Auron and Kimahri were going to Besaid to visit the rest of the crew unaware of Seymour's attack. "I think that they'll be happy to see you again after so long, especially Yuna." Auron told Kimahri. " I am sure Yuna missed Kimahri." "What in the......it's Seymour!" As Auron and Kimahri rushed toward Besaid the rest were still fighting. "Why can't he be hurt?" Tidus asked. "Because you need weapons like this." Auron shouted. They all looked at the sword that Auron was holding. It looked as if it were used by many guardians. "I have one for everyone." Auron passed Tidus a sword that looked like a better version of the brotherhood. "It's called the Caladabolg." "I'm liking it already." Tidus stated happily. Next he handed Yuna a staff that looked like it was used as part of a ritual. "That's Nirvana." Auron said. "Wow, it seems powerful." said Yuna. Auron passed Wakka a ball with blades around the rim. "I'm guessing that's called the World Champion right?" Wakka asked. "You know your sports" Auron said. Lulu then recieved a doll that was shaped like a knight with onion armor. "I'll call it the Onion Knight." Lulu said. Lastly Rikku was given a glove that looked like a weapon used by an Al Behd. "I Like this A lot lot lot!!" Rikku exclaimed. As the gang stared at their new weapons they all decided to test them out.  
  
Hunter: I hope you liked this chapter I made.  
  
Tidus: You got lucky I was there.  
  
Hunter: Thanks for saving my butt hole from being probed by Seymour.  
  
Tidus: Anytime bud.  
  
Seymour: What are you going to do to me?  
  
Hunter: Let's Chop off his dick and shove it in his ear!  
  
Tidus: Sounds good, Let's do that.  
  
Seymour: Not Mr. Wiggles!!!!!!  
  
Hunter: Yes Mr. Wiggles!!!!!!  
  
Seymour: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Love

Hunter: Been a while.  
  
Tidus: Telling me.  
  
Hunter: Let's just get this started.  
  
Ch 4 (Love)  
  
The group dazed at their weapons as if they were their first. "No time to admire, time to send somebody back to the farplane." Auron seriously stated. At that moment everyone attacked Seymour at once. After the attack it looked like Seymour was even scrathed at all, but after two seceonds he falls to the ground uncouncious. "Destroy him once and for all and make sure he is destroyed!" Auron commanded. Everyone combined their powers to obliterate Seymour with one blow. When Seymour was struck, he exploded into a ray of light and a faint voice was heard that said, thank you. "Seymour now is gone for sure." Tidus said cheerfully. "I hope you're right." Yuna said worried. With time Besiad was rebuilt by the seven and the town folk. Later that night Tidus and Yuna are in a hut together alone while everone else is asleep. "Tidus......I..want to tell you something." "What is it Yuna?" " I want you to know that I love you and care for you." Yuna said to Tidus in a calm voice. " I do to." Tidus said right back to her. "Tidus...tonight I...want to...make love to you." Yuna said shyly. After Yuna said that Tidus inched closer and closer rasing his hand as if to touch something. "Go ahead, you can touch me if that's what you want." Yuna told Tidus. "Fine, then I will" Tidus said without hesitation. Tidus then reached for one of her breasts and started to massage it gently. " Do you like that?" Tidus asked quietly. Insted of repling Yuna jumped on Tidus and began kissing and touching Tidus in sexual ways. The next morning there lay Tidus and Yuna in bed together sound asleep. "Yuna wake up." Tidus said softly to the sleeping Yuna. As Yuna awoke from her slumber she realized that they were the only ones in the town. Everyone had gone some where without waking them. "They're gone." Tidus said. "Where could they have gone?" Yuna asked. "Well let's find out!" Tidus said solemnly. As the two set out to find the others they weren't aware of the dangers waiting for them to come.  
  
Hunter: Good.  
  
Tidus: Great.  
  
Seymour:(muffled) Fantastic!  
  
Hunter&Tidus: Shut up!!!  
  
Seymour:(muffled) okay. 


End file.
